


Bigbang Dream

by ESTELAM91



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESTELAM91/pseuds/ESTELAM91
Summary: This dream has always been a 2 part one since I first had it years ago. Sometimes my dreams come back and replay like old movies and sometimes they continue the next day like this one did.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so this first dream, I remember I was out doing something then from behind someone grabs me and knocks me out. Next thing I know I wake up in a car parked in the middle of nowhere and a big building was in front of me, it was the style of a barn but the size of a warehouse. The 3 guys that were in the car pull me out and tie my arms behind me and walk me into the building. After getting inside, a guy comes out from behind something and says to me "I finally found you! Do you realize how hard it was to track you down?" I was so scared because I apparently knew him and what he was talking about. He was someone that was stalking me for a really long time. He came closer to me and then punched me in my stomach!! I fell to the ground in agony and he says while standing over me "you caused me so much trouble, that wasn't very nice" he then kicked me in the stomach and I scream!! I felt it all!! Then I hear the doors slam open and the members come running in and start fighting! GD kicked the guy away from me and the guy goes flying!! The others start fighting with the other guys that were there while daesung untied me and picked me up. He says while walking out "don't worry your safe now" he puts me in the car and asks me if I was ok because I was still hunched over catching my breath. The others come running out and Taeyang says to us "we tied them up to buy us time but we need to leave now!" So we left after that. I woke up after that dream. LOL I was sitting up in my bed and the first thing I say is "what the hell!!" I was thinking like "what did I do to deserve that?!" LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this next dream I had a few days later after the last one, but it continues after the first dream. We were in the car and we stopped at a gas station to stop and stretch our legs and rest before driving for the rest of the way home. We were standing in the parking lot talking and there was an electric screen billboard next to us and it suddenly started going crazy, we looked up and then see the same guy we left behind on it! He was seriously angry looking. He starts talking saying "you've might of got lucky this time and had your friends with you but next time I can always go after your friends first then you! Lets see if they end up as lucky as you!" Then it goes black. We all turn back around in a circle and the guys start talking and telling me don't worry about him, he can't get to you anymore. Things like that. I nod and agree with them but inside I was furious and didn't want to let it go!! So I decided I wouldn't chance their safety and I would go back and face him by myself. So I told them I would go inside the gas station to get drinks. And by this time it's super dark outside besides the street lamps on. I walked around pretending to get drinks and when I they weren't paying attention I walked out of the store towards the main road in the dark part so they wouldn't see me. I had to walk past one of those coolers outside that had the bags of ice stored in it. And as soon as I walk past that and was just about to get to the road, I hear an externally angry voice behind me!!! "YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE!!??!" I spin around and see Top standing behind the cooler where I didn't see him until I turned around!! He marches over to me and takes me by the arm and drags me back to where the others are standing!! He then tells them where he found me and the others demanded an explanation from me. I looked down while telling them I didn't want them to get involved or hurt because of me so I was going to go deal with him on my own. And after I finished saying that they all yelled at me saying " what were you thinking?! What you did is dangerous!!" And all seungri yelled at me was "are you just stupid!?!" LOL Top then stood in front of me and started lecturing me saying "you should know that was a stupid thing to do, if you go on your own you could die! I know you want this to be over but putting yourself in danger is not how we want things to end!" His tone was harsh and kinda scary lol he ended up making me cry. Then after he was done lecturing he gave me a hug. I woke up after that and found out I cried for real!!! LOL top is so mean to me!!


End file.
